Mia
by lostinelysia
Summary: This story's probably not gonna be continued. However, I MAY rewrite it. Probably not xD
1. Mia's Grudge

Imil was a peaceful village, residing in between ice covered mountains and frozen forests. The people who lived there inhabited quaint, small huts with snowy straw roofs and oak walls. They were normal people, excluding the fact that they possessed the power of psynergy in great quantities and they were guardians of the eminent Mercury Lighthouse. Other than that issue, they were as normal as adepts could get. Except...one girl, who had been christened the true Guardian the minute she was born. This girl was Mia.

Yells and shrieks of laughter could be heard all throughout Imil. In the heart of the village, a snowball fight was in progress. One of the many boys scooped up a pile of snow and shaped it into a sphere. Glancing around, he saw his friend. He aimed and struck her right in the face. Gasping and choking on the cold snow, Mia whirled around, trying to find the culprit. She saw Alex laughing his head off at her response. Flushing, she grabbed a handful of snow, used Frost on it, and hurled it toward Alex's stomach. He immediately stopped laughing and crouched down. Emitting a small groan, he fell forward into the snow. "M-mia...I-I'm sorry...I won't l-laugh a-again...just...don't do that anymore..." Alex gasped.

With a triumphant smirk, Mia blew a raspberry at him, and pretended to not see his pain. Mia rolled her eyes after seeing Alex turn white, and told him to stand up. Alex obeyed, and Mia unceremoniously let psynergy course through her hand into Alex. After a couple seconds, he was as good as new. Right when he got up, immediately, Mia threw yet another snowball at his face, and ran off, giggling.

The young healer reached a small river that had not yet frozen. She sat down on the bank, and humming a quiet song, took off her boots and let her feet dangle in the water, oblivious to the frigid cold. Her reflection had a slight pink tinge in its cheeks from the cool air. Her light blue hair was messy from the snowball fight. Scowling at what her mother would say once she saw her appearance, Mia almost got back up, but suddenly she noticed something sparkling in the crystal clear water. Overcome with curiosity she reached down and grabbed it. Frowning slightly, Mia scanned the chipped silver bracelet in her hands. She shrugged to herself, stuffed it into her robes, and ran down the snow covered hills to her huge house which lay on a steep hill, isolating it from the rest of town.

She went inside and prepared to slip quietly into her room when her mom turned a corner and stood in front of her, frowning.

"Mia! Didn't I tell you to not play roughly???" Mia's mother, Elaine, glared at her.

"Sorry, Mom…I, uh, didn't notice er...that I messed up my hair, and um, my, uh, clothes," Mia answered lamely.

Elaine sighed. "Well, that just means that you won't be going outside and playing with the boys anymore. I have told you a thousand times already, _you are a healer! Healers are __ladylike, polite, and certainly not anywhere near the state of untidiness you're in! You are a disgrace to the entire family!!!"_

Mia grimaced. She glared at her mom. "I HATE BEING A HEALER!!! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT!!! FIND SOMEONE THAT WON'T BE A STUPID DISGRACE TO THIS STUPID FAMILY!!!" She screamed and ran up to her room with tears in her eyes.

Mia sat on her bed for a long time, silently cursing her mother and everyone else for forcing her to become a healer. She hated being called a tomboy with disgust every time by her parents, she hated them not allowing her to fight like all the boys could, she hated everything about being a healer—from the politeness down to the last psynergy. Angrily, she threw her pillow to the floor and stomped on it. It didn't help. Why didn't they get some other idiot to be a stupid healer? Someone who was willing and didn't do every task with a dirty look at the requester.

Someone knocked on her door. She ignored them. They knocked again. She yelled in frustration, and felt a sudden cool wave course through her body. She yelped and saw that Psynergy light was moving around her body in a steady pulse. Extremely confused, Mia lost her mind and scampered around beating at the lights. "EEIIII!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!" she screamed.

The person at her door knocked loudly, and said, hesitantly, "Mia...Are you okay?" It was Alex. Mia continued to ignore him while attempting to destroy the lights by punching herself (a.n.: I told you, she went insane ^_^;;). Suddenly, she wasn't there. Complete emptiness, coldness, and shock went through her for a couple seconds as she was suspended in nowhere. A burst of air announced that she was finally on solid ground. Gasping, Mia looked around her new surroundings. With her mouth open with shock, she noticed that she was in the middle of a back of Grizzlies.


	2. Isaac and Blizzard

Blinking furiously and rubbing her eyes, Mia tried to tell herself that she was dreaming. This became much harder when one of the Grizzlies walked toward her and roared very, very loud. She felt its steamy breath on her face. "EW!!! THAT WAS SO NASTY!!!" she screeched and immediately cast frost at the monster. Nothing happened. She screamed in frustration and pulled out her rod and whacked it with full force onto the Grizzly's head. That did the trick. The bear froze in midair for a second and fell to the ground, apparently asleep. "HA! I'm never gonna switch this Magic Rod! Take that...uh...bear!!!" The next monster advanced on her and raised its paw and slashed at her. Nimbly leaping aside, Mia tried to cast Ice at it. A feeble icicle appeared and shot toward the bear. It broke once it hit its head.

"What the..." Mia began. _Why isn't my Psy working??? I _know_ I had full Psy Points when I went home…_Confused, she raised her Magic Rod. _WHACK!!! Dealing the bear a heavy blow, she felt her hands go numb from the force of the hit. That bear fell right asleep also. "Awesome!" she said. Happily wondering why her rod was continuously unleashing, she started bashing the rest of the Grizzlies, and, surprisingly, they all fell down asleep. Bewildered, Mia tried to use her Psynergy one last time. "_Frost..._," she muttered. Tiny ice crystals formed in front of her and after a pathetic attempt to freeze together, they floated down to the ground where they melted._

Mia blinked. Reaching down into her pocket, she pulled out a small, golden star with a dark colored swirling liquid in the middle. "Psynergy heal!" Mia called out and threw the star into the air. Defying gravity, the star stopped, suspended in the air while the dark liquid glittered and splashed around in its small confined space. Swiftly, the star unleashed it onto Mia, and she was trapped in the liquid for a split second before it seemed to seep into her skin and disappear. The star clunked down onto the ground, useless. Mia picked it up and pocketed it. Hesitantly, as though not wanting to know the answer to her obvious question, she cast Ply on herself, half closing her eyes as she looked toward the sky. There was a fairy there, pitching her wand onto Mia, and healing her in the process. Once Mia was completely healed, the fairy dissolved into the cold air. Mia sighed with relief. _Oh good, for a second there I thought I lost all my Psy…_

Deep in her own thoughts of why she had lost her Psy points and why she was not at her house, and Mia trudged in the direction of what she guessed was north. She had halfheartedly decided that she should go back to her house and her overbearing parents when a patter of footsteps behind her caused her to turn around and look.

"Uh...is anyone there?" she called. Nothing. "Heeelllooo???" Still nothing. Shrugging, Mia walked leisurely along the edge of a pine forest, daydreaming. She heard the footsteps again. Mia whirled around holding her rod out.

"Okay...whoever you are, show yourself and STOP stalking me!!!" she screamed. From right beside her, a boy emerged from behind a pine tree. Mia screamed.

"ALEX?! What are you _doing_ here???!"

The boy looked genuinely confused. "Who's Alex?"

"You, idiot!"

"Me? What the hell? I'm Isaac...!"

Mia frowned. He was joking...Isaac? Where did he come up with _that kind of name? "Alex, stop _joking_ already! What are you doing here? How are we supposed to get home?"_

The boy who said he was Isaac frowned. "I'm not Alex, I already told you that. And I don't know how I got here either. One minute I was talking to Garet, the next I'm in a forest in the middle of nowhere."

_He's not lying is he...?_ "Well, then tell me this, why are you in Alex's body? Do you usually have long blue hair?" Mia replied haughtily.

"You're insane. Where'd you come up with that idea? I've got spiky blonde hair." Isaac pulled down his hair and looked at it. "AAAAGGGHHH!!!! I'm a _girl!!!!" he yelped._

"Shut up! You're not a girl! You're just an Alex clone..." The would-be-healer paced around Isaac trying to find a clue of why he looked exactly like Alex. She passed an ice covered river and saw his reflection. Muffling a scream, Mia nudged Isaac and pointed at the river.

"I-I...th-that's my face!!!" Isaac looked, stunned at the fact that his reflection was completely different than his actual face. Mia immediately grabbed hold of Isaac's hair and pulled with all her might.

"AARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!! OOUCCCCCHH!!!!! WILL YOU _STOP_ IT??!!!" Isaac bellowed. His hands glowed light, neon green and out burst a bunch of tiny stones, harmlessly bouncing off of Mia's dress. She glanced up from her barbaric task. Giving the blue hair one last tug, she relented and fell backwards onto the snow. She glared accusingly at Isaac as if it were his fault the hair didn't come off.

"What..." Isaac panted, holding his stinging hair, "were...you...playing...at?!'

"Thought you were wearing a mask, just making sure it was a _real head. You never told me you were also an adept!" Mia stuck out her tongue and glowered at him._

"You IDIOT! Maybe that's because I was too busy making sure you didn't rip off all this hair!!! And why in the world would I impersonate your friend Alex?!" Isaac was still fuming about her sudden outburst, "You could have warned me before you started yanking out my hair!! Do you know how much that **hurt?"**

"Sorry," answered Mia carelessly. She got up and looked towards the sky. "BLIZZARD!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Isaac backed away from her, his eyes wide and fearful—it was clear he thought her a lunatic. A sudden swift wind hurled toward the two adepts, almost knocking them down. Mia stumbled backwards into Isaac and knocked him into a thorny bush. He screamed as all the sharp needles poked his back. He pushed Mia into another thorn bush, on purpose.

"Oops...SORRY!" he added sarcastically. Mia growled and tackled him, sending him straight onto the river, where he slipped and slid all the way to the middle. "HA! LOOOOSER!!!" she retorted.

Isaac was having trouble getting up. Every time he got to his feet, he would fall back onto the ice, painfully on his butt every time. Mia was beside herself with laughter; she howled and fell onto the ground shaking. None of them noticed the huge, blue tinted wolf that had appeared next to Mia. It stood silently by her side, patiently awaiting her attention. Mia finally stood up, gasping for air, as she ignored Isaac's pleas for help. She jumped as she noticed the beast. Surprisingly, she hugged it and squealed, "Hey Blizzard! Haven't seen you for a while!" The huge animal nuzzled her and apparently grinned.

"Hello Mia. It's very nice to see you. But, ah...should we not help your friend?" it replied wit a low growl. Mia grunted and offhandedly replied, "Oh whatever. He's not my friend, just a stupid brat who stole Alex's face." The wolf chuckled at her naivety. "If you say so..." it bent down and allowed the girl to jump on its back. With surprising speed, Blizzard bounded toward Isaac. Stopping suddenly, leaving a mere inch between them, Blizzard halted and waited.

Mia sighed in exasperation, and looking impatiently at Isaac. "Well?" when he made no response at that, she began to tut angrily. " Get on already, dork!"

Isaac stared at her, his face drained of color. _She's _insane._ Absolutely INSANE. No sane person would tell me to ride that oversized wolf thing...it's going to eat me...AAAHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO BE EATEN!!!_ Isaac thought, losing his head.

Blizzard emitted a howling laugh. "No, Mia's not insane Isaac. Although she might as well be, with the way she jumped on you. And I'm not a wolf, I'm merely a Guardian's Guardian, and I'm a _him, not an _it_, and I will CERTAINLY not eat you." Blizzard spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world to understand. Isaac tried to back up, but fell back on his butt again. He didn't try to get up._

"Wait..._what? A Guardian's Guardian? What the heck's that supposed to mean? And how did you know what I was thinking? Whoa...and you weren't even there when Mia went insane!" Isaac whimpered._

"Don't be scared, Venus adept. Mia is a lighthouse Guardian. All chosen Guardians are appointed 'Guardians' as we are called, but we are actually spirits created by the power of the lighthouse they reign over. I can read minds because I am also made out of other elements. Now are you going to get on my back so we can leave or are you going to stay here and wait until you're frozen to death?" Isaac climbed on with difficulty and Blizzard shot off.


	3. Living the Nightmare

Disclaiming (that I forgot in my previous chapters): I don't own anything that sounds like it was from Golden Sun (Some characters, Psynergy, lighthouses, random etc.). Camelot and Nintendo have claimed them. Happy? Yay!

Riding on the gigantic wolf was a very odd experience. Mia seemed to not notice any of the random bumps and the occasional danger of falling over the edge, but Isaac noticed it a lot and wasn't enjoying the ride at all. He clung to Blizzard's fur so hard that small tufts of it began to fall out. Both the girl and the wolf did not notice this; they were too busy discussing the odd events that had happened.

"Really," Mia began, "Why _is_ that weirdo trying to pretend he's Alex anyway?" Isaac appeared as though he hadn't heard her, and he probably hadn't as he was leaning over the side, trying not to hurl.

"Mia, I don't think he's trying to copy Alex. I don't think he even know why he looks like him!" Blizzard replied.

"Well then, why did someone else make him look like Alex?"

"I don't know. But it must have been for an important reason, because only someone with a lot of practice and skill could have done it."

"D'you think they did it with Psy?"

"I don't think they did it with Psy, I **know** they did it with Psy. He has huge Psy waves all around him." Blizzard warily tilted his head to see if Isaac was listening, but Isaac was turned the other way, his eyes shut tight. Blizzard turned back to Mia.

"What?! No he doesn't! If he did, I would've known and not worried so much!"

"...You weren't worried."

" Well, I pretended to be."

"Not very well either. Anyway, these waves are_ very_ well disguised. Even I can barely see them, and I'm a God for heaven sakes!"

"Ha ha, so you Gods CAN'T do everything! By the way, why didn't you tell Isaac you were a God?" Mia dropped her voice down to a whisper.

"Do you think he would have believed me? No, it would have been too big of a shock. Anyway, I don't even know why I let him see me! He does have a certain aura around him telling me he must be _some_ kind of Guardian..."

"But he's not, right?"

"I don't believe so, I mean, the Venus Lighthouse already has a Guardian, does it not?" At this point, Blizzard lurched to the left and Isaac almost slid off, had it not been for Mia grabbing his leg at the right moment. She grunted and heaved him forward, but didn't have the strength to, so she just let him dangle for a second while she conversed with the God.

"Yeah...it does. Maybe he's the..." With a look from Blizzard, Mia shut up and Blizzard stopped to let her pull Isaac onto his back. He didn't look very good; his eyes were unfocused and his face was a pale green. "How far is it...?" he asked weakly. The huge wolf slowed down a pace and trotted along a dense forest full of Grizzlies peering at them.

"Not very far, Isaac. It's just past these Grizzlies and a little to the right." Blizzard frowned and sped up.

Isaac moaned. "Noooo..._please_ slow down again.'

"I can't, I'm sorry, but those Grizzlies may attack and we can't face all of them. We'd be outnumbered ten to one."

Mia made as to protest, but Blizzard cast a small shower of Psynergy sparks on her, warning her not to open her mouth when Isaac was alert. So they rode onward, trying to ignore the Grizzlies, who were hungrily watching them as Blizzard sped past. Without a warning, one of them charged. Isaac yelped and fell backwards off of Blizzard. Mia whipped around and grabbed the hem of his robes. Exerting all her strength, she tried to pull him up, but the mad Grizzlies had grabbed onto his arm. "_Get...off...of...him..._" Mia grunted. Blizzard had stopped, and was fending off four Grizzlies whom had emerged while Mia was playing tug-o-war with the first Grizzlies. Isaac was screaming in protest as his arms were being torn off. "MIAAAAAA!!!! LET GO!!!! IT HURTS!!!!" he yelped. Mia ignored his and did some quick magic while her right hand while hanging onto Isaac's tunic with her left. _Tundra…Nothing happened to the Grizzly. Mia swore under her breath. _Of course, they're of the Mercury element too…agh! What do I do???_ She thought nervously. Out of panic, she let Isaac go ("NOOOOO!!!! MIA, DON'T LET IT TAKE MEEEEE!!!") and grabbed her Magic Rod. She tried to bash it on the Grizzly's head but missed and fell headfirst onto the snow. She shrieked as two of the most evil looking monsters advanced on her with a hungry look in their eyes. "EEEEEEIIIII!!!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!!" Mia sobbed as she stumbled across the frozen ground, slipping and tripping every few steps. She tumbled over and her breath fell short as the Grizzly roughly pulled her up by her neck. Gasping for breath, she released a scorching flame from her hand. Time seemed to stop. Blizzard turned so fast that he knocked over Isaac and all his opponents in the process. Isaac gaped at her while nursing a bruised cheek and trying to pull away from his captor that had fallen over him...The Grizzly that Mia shot the flame at had a seared chest and was bellowing his head off and stumbling blindly into his fellow bears. Mia didn't move. There was a look of pure fear on her face. __I'm...I'm...I'm...a half breed? She thought dumbly._


End file.
